eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
KV-1451 'Viper' Air Defense System
Production Information *Manufacturer: Karavin Concern *Affiliation: Closed-Market | Eternal Empire *Model: KV-1451 'Viper' SPADS *Modularity: N/A *Production: Mass-Produced *Material: Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating, Electronics, Mechanical Components Technical Specifications *Classification: Self-Propelled Air Defense System *Role: Anti-Air System *Size: Average *Weight: Very Heavy *Minimum Crew: 1 - Driver *Optimal Crew: 3 - Driver, Commander, Weapons Systems Operator *Propulsion: 8 Wheel Drive *Speed: Slow *Maneuverability: Low Armaments Very High *2x Anti-air Laser Cannon *4x KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles Defenses Very High *Impervium-334 armor plating *ECM System *Smoke Screen Deployment System *Passenger Capacity: N/A *Cargo Capacity: Average Advanced Systems *Advanced Sensor Suite: The KV-1451 'Viper' SPADS is equipped with a highly sophisticated sensor suite which can lock onto and track multiple targets simultaneously *ECM System: The Viper is outfitted with an ECM, or electronic countermeasures system which gives it a formidable defense against sensor jamming and other forms of electronic warfare Strengths *Area Denial: The KV-1451 'Viper' self-propelled air defense system is equipped with a formidable array of long-range weapons and poses a serious threat to enemy starfighters and airspeeders *Bad Weather: The Viper's weight, powerful engine and wheeled configuration allow it to maneuver even in extreme weather conditions which would force speeders to halt Weaknesses *Heavy Iron: Built and design to withstand the extreme weather of Kalidan, the Viper is a very heavy, wheeled vehicle that struggles to maneuver in swampy terrain, forests and wetlands, also being unable to cross thin ice or water, suffering from all the limitations that wheeled vehicles inherently possess *Specialized: While the Viper's armament is formidable, it is intended for engaging aerial targets exclusively. As such, the Viper features no armament suitable for engaging hostile ground forces, as its laser cannons can not depress sufficiently for that purpose and its missiles are incapable of targeting ground units Description The Eternal Empire's Sturm'krig, or Storm War, doctrine heavily emphasizes the use of fortified positions in offensive roles, focusing heavily on the establishment of networks of layered fortifications from which the Eternal Army can deploy the infernal might of its vast arsenal of artillery systems. Such positions, however, require ample air defense, due to their stationary nature and lack of mobility, which have prompted the Imperial government to develop an adequate solution. Designed and manufactured by Karavin Concern, one of the biggest military-industrial conglomerates in the Eternal Empire and the Unknown Regions, the KV-1451 'Viper' is a self-propelled, long-range air defense system capable of intercepting both enemy starfighters and airspeeders, as well as most types of missiles. Its primary armament consists of a pair of rapid-fire laser cannons, mounted within a heavily armored turret, which can blanket the sky with a massive volume of blaster bolts very quickly. To engage targets at longer ranges, however, the Viper is equipped with four KV-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles , which are guided by an extremely sophisticated sensor suite that is capable of tracking and locking onto multiple targets simultaneously. For defense, the Viper is equipped with heavy Impervium-334 armor plating, as well as a smoke screen deployment system and it features a powerful electronic countermeasures suite which is highly effective at negating most form of jamming and electronic warfare. Its main drawbacks are its lack of any weapons capable of engaging ground targets, as the two laser cannons can not depress sufficiently for this purpose, which leads to the vehicle requiring adequate escort and protection. Additionally, while its wheeled configuration allows it to operate even in the most extreme weather conditions, it also makes it incapable of navigating swampy terrain, thin ice and bodies of water, requiring transportation by other means. SWRP Link https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kv-1451-viper-air-defense-system.131270/ Category:Factory And Codex Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Military